


Frustration.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Creampie, Kinktober, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kickoff to kinktober!Request: Noya x Asahi Public sex kink (it ended up more semi-public sorry!)





	Frustration.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcrgirl_killjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrgirl_killjoy/gifts).



The soft buzzing of the vibrator working itself in and outside of him mixed with the sound of his hot, breathy pants. With each thrust of the device inside Asahi brushed against his prostate sending shock waves of pleasure to shoot through his veins, sending his limbs shuddering and trembling. The thigh muscle he gripped up so he could angle the vibrator better trembled violently beneath his bruising fingers. He was chasing an orgasm that just was lingering just over the edge. He needed just a bit more to finally send him over but no matter what he tried nothing was working and he was slowly becoming sexually frustrated.

Groaning deeply Asahi pulled the vibrator out, sighing at the loss of the stretch as he threw his head back against the mattress. A gentle curse fell from his lips as he released his leg to run the hand through his damp hair. Most of it was still pulled back in the messy bun he’d thrown it into before starting. A few long, wavy locks brushed against his cheek and neck. Fluttering his eyes closed Asahi heaved out a few breaths and rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing the vibrator once again.

Raising himself up onto his knees Asahi laid his sweaty forehead against the mattress. Slipping the vibrator back inside him he thrusted it in slowly until he he found his prostate again. An almost violent shudder rippled through his muscles when he finally hit the sweet bundle of nerves inside him. A gasping cry fell out of his lungs, eyes screwing shut painfully, as he clicked the speed of the vibrator up a bit higher than he usually would. 

His hips began rocking back against his hand as he slid the buzzing device in and out a bit faster. Making sure to angle it just right so each entry would force the tip of it to grind exactly where he needed it. But it still wasn’t enough to send him over into orgasm. 

Tears began collecting in the corners of his eyes as his frustrations grew. Groaning out as his teeth bit into the sheets he was digging his face into Asahi stopped thursting the vibrater into himself, instead rolling his hips in slow grinds. Forcing it to press into his prostate without losing contact. His whole body shook with the shockwaves of pleasure it coursed through him. His excursions bringing more beads of sweat all over to slowly slid and slip into the dips and curves across his tanned skin.

Asahi was so focused on trying to get himself to cum that he didn’t hear the window to his backroom being slid open. Nor did he hear the soft padding of footsteps slowly walking down his hallway towards his bedroom door. Didn’t hear the low creaks of the wood as Noya leaned into the doorframe of Asahi’s room, thoroughly appreciating the sight in front of him. 

Asahi’s bed was in the middle of the room, facing the door, so Noya was greeted with the erotic vision of Asahi rocking back into the vibrator he had a death grip on. Thick legs spread wide, ass high in the air as his upper half was pushed heavily into the mattress. Grinning widely Noya crossed a leg over the other as his hungry eyes roaming over Asahi. The grin turned utterly wicked when Asahi released the sheet from between his teeth to release a string of frustrated curses that ended in a deep, echoing moan.

The sound was so unlike Asahi and so damn filthy it sent blood rushing below Noya’s belt.

 

“Holy shit,” Asahi’s hand and hips stilled and his head shot up till dark, dilated eyes met Noya’s. The only sound for several seconds was the continuous hum of the vibrator still up Asahi’s ass and the pants coming from a very, very flushed and sweaty faced Asahi. The messy, tangled look of him made Noya’s pants smaller than his height.

Asahi slowly regained enough brain function to drop his head back down onto the arm he’d been leaning on just moments ago.

“Noya!?”

“Yeah baby it’s me,” Noya drawled as he set his boots down in the doorway. He bit his lip into his mouth, slowly pulling it back out as he stepped into the room. Breathing the smell of sex and sweat deeply into his lungs. “Hmm, want some help?” he offered once he was standing by the head of the bed, staring down into Asahi’s face as Asahi looked up at him through hazy, slitted eyes.

“N-no I’ll uh,” Asahi slid up onto his elbows. The hand on the vibrator began to slowly pull the device out as his embarrassment started to take over him. Biting his lip as he avoided looking at Noya again, breathing shallowly as he tensed up nervously on the vibrator.

“Stop,” the mattress creaked and shook slightly as Noya shot over to grasp Asahi’s wrist. The sudden grasp caused Asahi to flinch, the vibrator slipping a fraction of the way back in. Noya’s commanding voice echoed through the room and drew his eyes up into the dilating, hunger hazed ones staring over at him. Asahi gulped and obeyed, unsure of how to react to the sheer desire Noya was showing through his eyes.

“Leave it in,” Noya stared intensely at him until Asahi nodded, biting deeper into his bottom lip. “Turn it up,” he clicked the button on the vibrator until it was almost all the way up. Gasping through his nose as a wave of pleasure shot through him. “All the way,” Asahi’s mouth fell open as his eyes crossed, the vibrator now on its highest setting.

“You look so damn sexy like this,” Noya pressed against Asahi’s wrist still in his grasp until Asahi took the hint and began moving the vibrator in slow, deep thrusts in and out of his slicked hole. The lube around the ring was beginning to dry so Noya let his wrist go long enough to lean forward and pick up the bottle from Asahi’s bedside table. He grabbed Asahi’s wrist again, pulling back until it was almost all the way out of him. Asahi heard the gel being squirted out, the cap being snapped into place, and then the echoing sound of the bottle falling somewhere on the floor.

Noya whispered out an oops over losing the bottle but shrugged as he pushed Asahi’s hand out of his way to take over. Asahi gasped and leaned heavier into the mattress when Noya began slipping the cold, wet vibrator back into him at a much faster pace than he’d set up. There was so much lube now he felt some of it slip down his thigh in a small, tickling trail. 

Distracting wet, slurping sounds mixed with Asahi’s pants. A mix that caused him to blush furiously at how gross it should sound, yet it was actually turning him on so much his erection dripped pre-cum steadily. The burning in his stomach working back up to the point he’d had it earlier before he was interrupted by his secret lover.

Noya undid his studded belt with one hand, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips, eyes watching as Asahi’s greedy hole gripped and sucked in the pastel green vibrater as if it’s life depended on it. Wiggling his now undone jeans down his thighs a bit Noya palmed himself through his briefs, moaning openly, lewdly at the much needed friction. He whispered out his appreciation of just how amazing Asahi looked like this, spread open and dripping.

“Don’t say such-such embarrassing things!” Noya gave the vibrater a swift, hard flick of his wrist. Sending it impossibly deep within Asahi, pressing roughly into the sweet, sweet bundle of pleasurable nerves. Asahi screamed, rocking back against Noya’s movements as his fists dug and pulled at the sheets beneath him. His back arched painfully but he didn’t care as long as Noya didn’t stop.

“There’s nothing embarrassing about this,” Noya leaned over Asahi, the cool surface of his leather jacket brushing against Asahi’s burning skin as Noya’s lips trailed chaste kisses over the swell of his ass. Tongue darting out ever few kisses to taste the salty skin. “Or about you,” Noya’s teeth grazed the dip between the two cheeks as his mouth travelled lower. Asahi mewled at the mix of sensations, his brain beginning to short circuit on him and body shaking uncontrollably under Noya’s attention.

Pulling the vibrator from Asahi, earning a groan of frustration at the sudden loss, Noya mouthed over the slick, well stretched hole. Tasting the cherry flavored lube before pulling away with an echoing smack of his lips. Wiping away the excess that clung to his chin Noya grinned down at the beautiful image before him. Asahi’s legs continued to shake with overstimulation and the undeniable craving, the need to cum. 

“There’s especially nothing embarrassing about a need to get off,” switching off the vibrator Noya tossed it gently to the side. His hands gripped the elastic band of his briefs, pushing them down as far as he could before giving his dripping cock a few quick pumps. Noya’s head fell back, eyes rolling at the blissful feeling of his precum spreading over his throbbing erection. Sighing out in pleasure Noya lined himself up and thrusted into Asahi. 

Because of how stretched he’d made himself Asahi didn’t need any adjustment. Noya groans deeply, leaning over Asahi again as he grips his fingers into the soft flesh of Asahi’s hips. With white knuckles he begins a rough, pounding pace. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing in the air around them as Asahi pants and Noya whispers out breathy praises about how amazing and warm and hot incredibly wet Asahi feels around his cock.

“Stop… Hngh! Stop saying… Hah,” Asahi dug his fists into the sheets, arching his back to get Noya to go deeper as the pace steadily grew until his whole body was surging forward with the force of it. It was exactly what Asahi needed. The burning heat in his lower stomach already beginning to spread and ignite like fireworks. He was so close his eyes were rolling in the back of his head as his breaths hitched.

“Ah!” Asahi twitched as a scream fell past his lips when Noya began grinding into him. Rolling his hips deeper and deeper as Asahi began clenching around his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Leaning against Asahi further, Noya laid himself flush over the others sweat slickened back. On of his hands slid up the wet skin until it grasped the dangling elastic holding maybe half of Asahi’s hair together. Yanking it out and tossing it aside Noya carded his fingers through the damp, soft locks. Twirling his hand around and around until he was forcing Asahi to lift his head, giving the hair a soft tug to test the grip before leaning up again. “Mmm, yeah,” he moaned out as Asahi began gasping that he was about to come. “Come for me baby,” and as if waiting for the command Asahi ground his hips back against Noya. His walls tightened and throbbed as Asahi’s limbs began shaking violently.

“That’s it, that’s it. Tighten up more, more,” Noya’s hips began to stutter as his own orgasm began racing through him. “Fuck Asahi,” His head fell forward onto Asahi’s back as his hand yanked on the hair he still fisted. The action earning a mewling cry from Asahi. “‘M gonna cum,”

“Please…” Asahi whimpered. He was past overstimulated. Body shaking and shuddering with each touch, each tug on his hair and each impossibly deep thrust of Noya’s thick, leaking cock inside him. 

“Oh shh-it!” finally Noya fell over the edge. His hips stuttered flush against Asahi’s plump and well abused ass. Thick ropes of his cum fill Asahi causing both to groan at the feeling. Noya slowly starts to thrust in and out, emptying his pulsing cock of it’s semen until it starts to run out of Asahi, trailing down his thigh and hitting the sheets beneath them. Finally he pulls out with a slurping sound that caused a flush to cross Asahi’s cooling face.

The lights are flicked back on and both of the groan at the sudden change of lighting. Blinking Noya carefully covers up Asahi as the director comes over to tell them how they did, his assisstant running over with Asahi’s robe.

Noya sent her a wink as he pulled up his pants and briefs, eyes falling towards the discarded vibrator. Out of all the shoots he’s done with Asahi, this toy was a first for him.

“Hey I have a question,” he drew the eyes of everyone with his booming, loopy-from-an-orgasm voice. Asahi groaned and his his face when Noya grasped the tacky feeling, silicone device and waved it around like a wand. “Can we use this more often during shoots?”

“Noya no!” Asahi pulled his robe up over his face to try and hide the blush he now sported.

“Noya yes!” he cheered as shot the director a mischievous grin.

**Author's Note:**

> In case there's any confusion; it starts off in Asahi's view where he's ignoring what's happening around him then slowly shifts to an overall POV where it's revealed this is the set of a porno *thumbs up*
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the kickoff to my Kinktober lineup! Subscribe for more of leave me some kudos? <3


End file.
